Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Diamond and Pearl
Pokémon Diamond and Pearl is the 66th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by [[Spencer Gilbert|'Spencer Gilbert']], Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the role-playing video games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and Platinum. It was published on October 6, 2015. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Diamond and Pearl on YouTube "Young child, bad parents, tree-named professor, evil team, Elite Four, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Script From the studio that's pretty much a toy company by now Nintendo comes the fourth generation of the alchemical wonder that turns children's dreams into cold-hard cash. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl and Platinum Journey once more to the magical world of Pokémon and prepare yourself to face yet another painfully slow tutorial segment teaching you mechanics that haven't changed in a decade. Young child, bad parents, tree-named professor Rowan, evil team Galatic, Elite Four, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Get ready for a Pokémon experience that's deeper than anything that came before it. Featuring: the return of the day-night cycle; pokémon that can only be caught on certain days, because your life revolves around the game already; the eye watch; a muffin-baking meta-game; contests that are three times longer (F**k!); and the inevitable conclusion of the Pokémon franchise - auctioning Pokémon on the internet! They're really going over with all this slavery thing, huh? Sit back, relax, and enjoy the gameplay formula that basically hasn't changed since the original Gameboy game. As you collect them all and form a diverse team of battlers, or just enroll every single fight with your starter because this game is for children. So settle in for the same story line and characters from every Pokémon game there is, including the professors, the rival, the evil gang, the gym leaders, and most importantly one hundred and seven new pokémon that makes one thing perfectly clear: Game Freak has run out of ideas. But you bet your sweet ass that we're going to name 'em all. breath Starring: * Turdwig Turtwig * Ch-Ch-Ch Grotle * Chia Torterra * Charpanzee Chimchar * Orangoflame Monferno * This Ape is on Fireeee Infernape * Twitter Piplup * Crappy Feet Prinplup * Empoleon Dynomite [Empoleon[ * The Goodfeathers Starly/Staravia/Staraptor * Lumpy Space Beaver Bidoof * Justin Beaver Bibarel * Jimminy Cricketot Kricketot * Sir Cricks a Lot Kricketune * Shinx For Nothin' Shinx * Suxio Luxio * Gives No F***ray Luxray * Dank Budew Budew * This Hand is a Flower Roserade * A Little Horny Cranidos * A Lot Horny Rampardos * Dr. Shieldon Cooper Shieldon * Castle Face Bastiodon * Weekend at Burmy's Burmy * Weekend at Burmy's 2 Wormadam * The Mothim Prophecy Mothim * Bee Movie Combee * Bee-Once Vespiquen * Parcheesi Pachirisu * Sting Like a Buizel Buisel * Floatzel Like a Butterfly Floatzel * Cherubi on Top Cherubi * Pop your Cherrim Cherrim * Snail Trails Shellos * I Need About Three Fitty Gastrodon * Handjob Monkey Ambipom * Pixar's Up Drifloon * Mile High Club Drifblim * Cauliflower Ear Buneary * Ear Fists Lopunny * Black Mage Mismagius * Hail Honchcrow Honchcrow * Glameowth Glameow * Resting Bitch Face Purugly * Chingy Chingling * Do The Stunky Leg Stunky * Emo-ver Skuntank * Pog Slammer Bronzor * Rosie the Robot Bronzong * Trees Nuts Bonsly * Future Pedophile Jr. * Girl Kirby Happiny * Toucan Jam Chatot * Ghost Barf Spiritomb * Street Shark Gible * Shraptor Gabite * Sharkadactyl Garchomp * My Neighbor Munchlax Munchlax * Watch Me Whip Riolu * Watch Me Nae Nae Lucario * Glory Holes Hippopotas * Hungry Hungry Hippowdon Hippowdon * Get Over Here! Skorupi * Come At Me, Bro Drapion * High as F**k Croagunk * The Goiter Toxicroak * Feeeeeed Me Seymour Carnivine * Finneon's Wake Finneon * Future Sushi Lumineon * Dick Mantyke Mantyke * Four Leaf Snover Snover * President Abomasnow Abomasnow * Evil Ka-Weavil Weavile * Don't Let Me Get in My Magnezone Magenzone * Lickylicky 5 Dollah Lickylicky * Rocksteady Rhyperior * Cousin It Tangrowth * Needs Manscaping Electivire * Dodge This Magmortar * Never Been Togekissed Togekiss * Probably Australian Yanmega * Leafeon a Jet Plane Leafeon * She Bangs Glaceon * Crabby Batty Gliscor * Kevin Smith Mamoswine * Balloon Animal Z * Sword Arm Online Gallade * Mr. Pubetato Head Probopass * The ghost of Dr. Robotnik Duskinor * Memoirs of a Ghost-ia Froslass * Poképliances Rotom * Mew 3 Uxie * Mew 4 Mespirit * Mew 5 Azelf * Horse Armor DLC Dialga * Gayzilla Palkia * Armored Poo Heatran * Party Machine Regigigas * Flying Armored Centi- Giratina Pass * Cosmic Duck Cresselia * Phioned In Phione * Blue Balls Manaphy * Sh*tygami Darkrai * A Shrubbery Shaymin * and... My Kinky Pony Arceus for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl was 'Monstér Ranchèr: White & Off-White.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Monstér Ranchèr: White & Off-White of Raichu '' 'Ash, Misty, & Brock': "Who's that, Pokémon?!" '' Woah! It's Pikachu, isn't it?! I bet it's Pikachu! Come on, Pikachu! Ash, Misty, & Brock': "It's Raichu!" becomes colored F**k me! Every time! Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers for several other Pokémon games, including 'Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, Pokémon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Go and Detective Pikachu. In addition, there's an Honest Trailer for Pokémon: The First Movie.'' Reception ''Honest Game Trailers -'' ''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl ''has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Like all previous episodes of ''Honest Game Trailers about Pokémon games, the writers decision to rename all Pokémon was called out as a highlight. Ben Lamoreux of Gamnesia observed that Honest Game Trailers "makes plenty of jokes about how Pokémon continues to pull in the cash by re-using essentially the same formula. The video then shifts gears as they give the 'honest' names for each of the fourth gen Pokémon." My Nintendo News called the video "and honest and amusing take." Joe Blevins of The AV Club found the video notable for pointing out how little the Pokémon game series has evolved since it inception. In addition, Blevins called the decision to rename all Pokémon "a little comedy miracle." Blevens wrote, "One can imagine the writers at Smosh Games (five are credited here) having a blast coming up with the lamest and most ridiculous fake Pokémon names imaginable, all of which are read with gusto by Bailey. It’s one of those “Sideshow Bob stepping on rakes” jokes which starts out funny, becomes wearying, then returns to being funny again simply by going on for so long. Some standouts include 'Girl Kirby,' 'Feeeeeed Me Seymour,' and 'Kevin Smith.' The trailer manages to find the bright side of creative desperation." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailers Tackles Pokémon Diamond and Pearl ' - Gamnesia article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Pokémon Diamond And Pearl’ Gives Them All Accurate New Names '- Uproxx article * 'Honest Game Trailers – Pokemon Diamond & Pearl '- My Nintendo News article * 'Pokémon game-trailer parody evolves into Pokémon-naming marathon ' - AV Club article * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Pokémon Diamond And Pearl’ Renamed Every Pokémon While Ripping The Game A New Asshole ' - BroBible article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Pokemon Category:Role-playing game Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Game Freak Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon games Category:Japan